In the previously known roller mills of the type to which the invention pertains the gear cases of the two rollers are each supported on the machine frame by a torque support. Because of the high torques which occur, these torque supports necessitate considerable expenditure on construction.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to construct a roller mill of the type referred to in such a way that the construction costs for the torque support are substantially reduced.